Agridulce
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Caska quiere ver a Guts, pero los fantasmas del pasado le provocan terror.


**Agridulce**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Berserk pertenece a Kentaro Miura.

* * *

A pesar de que Casca había estado viajando durante con Guts por un largo tiempo, sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo vería en años y anhelaba tanto ese reencuentro. Por muchos años no había sido ella realmente y todo lo que había vivido se sentía como si lo hiciera a través de un cristal, atrapada en un cascaron.

Quería verlo. Todo su cuerpo reclamaba por ese momento. Y, sin embargo, algo pasó.

Vio a Guts frente a ella. Era el Guts que recordaba, con el que peleó innumerables batallas, a veces juntos, otras veces uno en contra de otro, era el hombre del que estaba enamorada. En su cuerpo llevaba varias cicatrices, muchas fueron consecuencia de las veces que la protegió.

Cuando se acercó a él pudo ver como el paisaje cambiaba. Ya no se encontraba un bosque encantador sino un escenario que parecía sacado del infierno, un espejismo del lugar en donde había perdido la cordura. Los árboles se transformaron en los cadáveres de sus antiguos compañeros y la luz del día fue reemplazada por la más oscura de las noches. No era real, Casca lo sabía, pero ella podría jurar que podía oler la sangre de los caídos y que si se acercaba un poco más podría tocar los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos y que los demonios que acechaban en la oscuridad también podrían tomarla y hacer que el infierno que vivió se repitiera.

Casca odiaba ser débil. El día en que Griffin la salvó cuando era niña se prometió no volver a llorar ni a permitir que nadie volviera a lastimarla. Se dijo que no sería la jovencita que espera por ser rescatada, sino que sería la espada de Griffin y que pelearía por él. Conocer a Guts hizo que las cosas cambiaran, pero su deseo por no dejarse pisotear nunca desapareció. En ese momento por más que trataba de evitarlo, no podía lograrlo. Sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro y como cada vez le era más difícil retenerlas.

No quería llorar, menos frente a Guts, pero no podía evitarlo. Su pecho dolía al recordar las muertes de sus compañeros, esos hombres a los que consideraba su familia, la impotencia al no poder hacer nada por salvarlos y al ver a Judeau morir por salvarla a ella. Dolía recordar la traición de Griffin, ella hubiera dado su vida por él, pero a él no le importó y la destruyó en tantos sentidos. Recordó la vergüenza que le provocó el que Guts la viera en ese estado y la sensación de no poder hacer nada para moverse. Estaba consciente, pero su mente poco a poco se estaba encerrando en un cascarón que la mantendría cautiva por varios años.

Quería caminar, pero no podía. Nuevamente su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Su mente le gritaba que, si se acercaba, los demonios cobrarían el sacrificio y que en esa ocasión no escaparía. Temía que la violaran nuevamente y que lo hicieran hasta que no quedara más que un cascarón de ella.

Sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas y supo que había perdido la batalla. Tenía mucho miedo, tanto que incluso respirar se le hacía obligatorio. Una voz en su mente le decía que regresara a su cascarón y que las cosas eran más sencillas cuando no pensaba e ignoraba el mundo que la rodeaba.

La figura de Guts lentamente comenzaba a distorsionarse hasta transformarse en un lobo y otro sentimiento se hizo presente. El rechazo. Recordó a su bebé, el hijo que fue corrompido y al que no pudo cargar. El mismo que Guts había alejado de ella. Quería a su bebé y le dolía el no haber podido verlo crecer.

—Casca.

Era la voz de Guts quien la llamaba.

Casca pudo ver como el también sufría al notar su miedo, como él temía que fuera su presencia la que le inspiraba tanto terror.

Nuevos recuerdos invadieron su mente. Ya no eran los demonios quienes la acechaban, sino que era Guts luchando contra estos y ganando. Recordó las veces en que la protegía, tantas que sabía que era probable que estuviera olvidando más de una, recordó a los amigos que hicieron durante el viaje y como habían luchado juntos. También recordó a su bebé y esa sensación que la embargaba cada vez que estaba cerca. Una parte de ella sabía que no fue Guts quien lo alejó de él y que este no había desaparecido del todo.

Continuó caminando. Seguía teniendo miedo, seguía sin poder contener las lágrimas, pero el deseo de ver a Guts había regresado con más fuerza y la certeza de que mientras estuviera con él y contara con sus amigos, todo estaría bien. Necesitaba creer que todo estaría bien.

—Casca —repitió Guts, pero no calló al sentir como Casca lo abrazaba con fuerza.


End file.
